The Tale of Greenwood
by smilestogoaround
Summary: Hello all! This was just an idea that popped into my head. I plan on continuing with it. So please rate and review and have a good time reading this! (Rated T because I'm paranoid.)
1. Chapter One

**Chapter One**

We sat quietly on the cold metal bench. My younger sister, Lana, clasped her hands tightly and stared at the ground. Her thick auburn hair was secured in a tight braid I had fashioned earlier that morning. My light brown hair was in a simple bun. I didn't have the time to get both my sister and I ready and all packed.

I sighed and leaned my head back against the bench. I put an arm around my sisters shoulders and hugged her tightly. "Beth? You okay?" Even as she said this she shifted slightly so her arm wasn't being squished. "Yeah. I'm okay. I just really want the bus to come." I glanceup at my watch. Six fifty. The bus should be coming in about ten minutes. "Why?" My heart almost broke. Because right then, right there, when I looked down at my little Lana she didn't look like the tired girl who had willingly run away with me from our home. She looked like a little girl who didn't care where we went, just as long we we were together. "Beth?"

I jolted. "The bus is here." Lana nudged me and bent down to pick up one of her bags. I grabbed a duffel bag and a small pack. Quickly putting the pack on my shoulder and the duffel across my other arm. Using my free hand I grabbed Lana's hand and led her onto the bus.

"'Ello lass! And where ye be headed?" Without even looking I placed a fifty on the dash of the bus. "Take us to the country." I pulled my sister onto one of the empty seats. I expected the driver to ask us specifically where we wanted to go. Instead he fired up the engines and continued driving.

"So," The driver had stayed silent for the first couple of minutes. Lana had fallen asleep, so my arm was wrapped protectively around her. The rain had suddenly started minutes after we had gotten on. "Yar, it be a shame ye headin' all the way to Greenwood.." I perked up. "Wait, where-" He cut me off. "Me names Kapp'n, by the way. But it be a long way to go, an' as far as I can tell, the rain shows no sign a lettin' up." He turned, sand as he did I caught a flash of his hand.

Or what should be his hand.

Instead I saw a green, flipper like object. I nodded in agreement, my senses on hyper-drive. What had I gotten us into? Was he some sort of mutant? Had he undergone surgery to get the flipper like hands? And how hadn't I noticed what he looked like when I handed him the money. As I sat fuming, the Kapp'n had already started talking. I caught the last bit of whatever he was saying.

"...considerin' ye came all the way out 'ere." "Uh, sure. Defiantly." I mumbled. He made a throat like noise and I tensed. Lana shifted slightly and groaned. "Now, wait a moment, ye wee snappin' turtle. I never got yer name!"

"It's Bethany." I blurted it out. I cursed myself. Before I was lost in thought, the driver started talking again. "Fond o' the name Bethany, are ye? An' what's the little ones name?" I stiffened. "Oh, um, it's... Michelle. Michelle Rose. Just call her M.R." I didn't want anything tied to my little sister. "So, Bethany, ye plannin' on doing anythin' once ye get into the city? Learnin' the ins an' outs o' interior decoratin'?" "City?" I frowned. "I told you to take us into the country." "Headin' out on yer own, eh? Bringin' yer little one along too, eh?" He looked into the rearview mirror and winked. I had to stifle a gasp. His entire face was olive green, while his lips were a light yellow. "Uh-huh." I pulled Lana closer. Breathing slowly, I tried to process what I saw. Surgery is still an option. As I concentrated more I realized his face was tear shaped. He had a blue cap on and his hair was rather shaggy underneath it.

"Ye got some spine on ye for settin' out on yer own." He said this with a great amount of respect. "Thank you." I replied politely. The last thing I would want to do is annoy the mutant.

"Not to change the subject or anythin', Bethany, but... do ye have enough bells to get startin'?" He looked into the mirror again. I noticed his head wasn't grotesquely large. It was roughly the same size as my dad. "Yup." Then, I actually processed what he said. I opened my mouth to ask what 'bells' were, and why he was comparing them to dollars, but he interrupted me with a booming laughter. "Lasses these days! Yar never knows what ye be thinking! Why, I'd bet me I entire cab neither of ye wouldn't know a squid from an octopus! Yar har har!" I bristled. "Are we almost there?" I stared coldly out the window. It wasn't much good. The rain blurred everything. "Well, would ye look at that! We be arrivin' at yer town, Greenwood!" I nodded once. Glancing down at Lana, I realized she began to stir. "Beth? What's happening?" She blinked, and attempted to rub her eyes. "Shh. Sweetie, stay quiet, okay?" I smoothed her hair down. She quietly obeyed and nestled into my arm. "Well, be dear Bethany and M.R... I know it be heartbreakin' but..." He trailed off. "Nar! Nar, nar! Nar, says I! I won't say farewell! 'Tis too painful!" I squinted at the Kapp'n. He was acting very odd. "Well, ye young snappers, this be yer stop."

I grabbed our bags and Lana's hand, thanked the Kapp'n, and burst off the bus. I had forgotten it was raining, so Lana and I were getting soaked. Thankfully, Kapp'n had dropped us off in front of a building. "C'mon! Lana, this way." I tugged her along until we were under the small alcove. Lana's braid had partly come undone and the loose hair was plastered across her forehead. "Okay, sweetie, I'm so, so sorry. I don't know where we are. Okay? The only thing I know is that we're in a town called Greenwood. We might be in the country." I pushed some of her loose hairs away from her eyes and gently kissed her forehead. "Let's go in here, alright? Maybe we can figure out where we are." I adjusted the bags and my grip on Lana's hand, and hesitantly pushed the door open.


	2. Chapter Two

**Chapter Two **

I quietly pushed the door open. Gripping Lana's hand, I slowly stepped inside.

I was puzzled. The building had looked much bigger on the outside. Inside was a green recycling bin and two mats with a picture of a envelope on the green mat and a small house on the red one. The opposite side of the wall the bin was on had a push open. It looked a little like what you would see in The doorways of old saloons. Behind the mats was a long desk covering the entire back wall. Sitting on a chair was a tall women in a bright pink dress that came down to her knees. Closer to the knap of the neck she had a large white bow. Her hair was done up in an ornate bun and was vibrantly pink. Although she defiantly had fingers and arms, they looked odd. "PELLY!" She suddenly yelled. "COME HERE! WE'VE GOT NEW RESIDEEENTS!" Without saying word to us, she sat back down and pulled out a nail file. Just as I was about to introduce myself, a much younger girl came flying in. "Hello dear!" She smiled, showing perfect teeth. "My name is Pelly, and that's my sister, Phyllis. She's rather grumpy." She added the last part in a whisper, then she blushed violently. "Oh, never mind me! I assume Kapp'n brought you here?" "Yes. Um, I actually have a few questions. Where exactly am I?" I stared at Pelly. She had the same outfit as her sister, but she was much paler and her light blonde hair stopped around her ears. She too had that odd quality about her that put me off. "Oh! Well, you're in Greenwood! Here's a town map. Tom Nook will probably come looking for you soon." She bit her lip. "Maybe you should go to his shop! If you check your map it should tell you." I thanked Pelly and walked outside.

I sighed with relief. The sun had come out, and the only evidence of it never raining was the occasional puddle. Lana went out of her way to splash in them. I chuckled, and stopped for a moment to watch her. She was giggling, but once she caught me watching her she stopped. "Lana," I called her over. "You didn't have to stop sweetie! You just looked really happy." I smiled and she grinned back. "Okay! Hey, Beth, why are we going to see Tom Nook?" "I'm not too sure." I chewed on my lip as I studied the map. "Well, I think we just came out out of the townhall, so, Tom's should be up this way." I raised my arm and pointed West. "Looks like all we have to do is go through the trees." Lana grinned and raced ahead into the forest. "Wait up!" I laughed as I chased her throughout the thicket. As we both emerged on the other side, I was shocked.

There were only two shops. A small wooden shack with the words Nook's Cranny crudely written in red across the top, and a slightly larger white shop with the words Able Sisters written in cursive across the top. "Beth? Should... should there be more stores?" "Yeah. Yeah, there should. But maybe this is just a small little section. More stores are probaBly spread out across the town." I motioned with my hand. "Aren't that many people here either." She crossed her arms. "Don't worry about that. Lets go into Nook's" I smiled reassuringly at her. "Okay." Nodding, she grabbed my hand and we both walked into the shop.

"Hello! Welcome, welcome! Please, feel free to look around. Take your time! But, before you do that, I assume you would want your house, hm?" He had on a white tee shirt and dark jeans. Tied around his waist was a dark purple apron with a green leaf. Oddly enough, the leaf looked like it had a bite out of it. "Are you Tom Nook?" "The one and only!" He boomed proudly. "So, your home, hm?" I noticed he said 'hm' after every sentence. "Yeah. About that.. I don't have that much, and I didn't really get a real estate agent." I nervously nibbled on my lip. "Not to worry! You can make small payments everyday until you pay off your mortgage." Avoiding my question, he smiled at Lana and I. "Do you have your map?" "Uh-huh. Let me get it out." I rummaged around in my pack until I felt the worn paper it was printed on. "Here it is." I handed him the map, which I had only glanced at while a coming here.

"Ah, yes. Today is your lucky day! We have one house available. It's right down there." He pulled out a bright red marker and circled a house near the ocean. "Are we going to live by the sea?" Lana poked her head up. "I really like the ocean. Maybe we could fish!" Her eyes shone with excitement and happiness. "Ah, yes! I didn't see you. You will live by the sea. And, if you buy a fishing rod, you can fish! I buy both fish and bugs for a very reasonable price. You could make a very good living off of it!" I began to think. I could send Lana to school, and I could fish. Then, when schools over I could take her home and make dinner or something from a lesser costing fish. As I daydreamed I felt a sharp tug on the sleeve of my sweater. "Beth. Mr. Nook is talking to you." "Oh. I'm sorry. What were you saying?" "I was just saying how you and your daughter-" "She's not my daughter. She's my sister." I replied smoothly. "Oh, apologies. But you must take a information guide so we can recognize you both as citizens, hm?" "Okay. I'll fill them out. Can I have a pen?" I had decided I didn't like Tom Nook. He seemed like he wouldn't hesitate to swindle me or my sister out of a buck. As he handed me a pen and two pieces of paper, I leaned over one of the tables and filled out the forms.

The first question was my name. I quickly filled in Bethany McKay. The next was my age. Fourteen. The next few were about why I was moving here. Without thinking, I wrote a change of scenery. One asked about my job. Not yet sure of what I would do, I scrawled down 'unemployed'.

After I wrapped mine up, I moved onto Lana's. I filled out her name and why she was coming here. Then, when I got to her age, I scribbled down 'eight'. Technically she was still seven, but her birthday was in two weeks. Close enough. I wrote down student for her job occupation.

"Here." I promptly handed back the forms. "Great! Now, your mortgage. For now, it is... 20,000 bells!" My mouth went dry. I had almost one thousand. I figured that could buy me a cheap hotel room for a couple of nights. But 20,000? I'm glad that I could use small payments. "I don't have that kind of money." I whispered. "Not to worry! I could employ and your sister to pay off some of it. And, of course, you must have some bells!" Tom smiles cheerfully and began to move around his shop. "What are bells? Why don't you say money? Can I transfer dollars to bells?" I trailed behind him, desperately asking questions. "I have to clue what dollars are, hm. I don't think you can transfer bells to dollars." He turned and frowned. "You don't have any bells, yes?" "Nope. No bells." Lana popped out behind me and crossed her arms. "How much do we get for working here?" "Lana!" I shushed her and turned back to Tom. "How much?" "Eight hundred. Each. Thinking about working here, hm?" "Maybe. Listen, we're gonna go check out our house. Maybe, and I mean maybe, I will work here." I stressed the word 'I'. "Ah, yes! Well, a fishing rod is five hundred bells. Just to let you know." He winked at me and continued rushing around the shop. "C'mon." I mumbled. Grabbing Lana's hand, I yanked her back outside.

I was already sick of this place.


	3. Chapter Three

**Chapter Three**

I yanked Lana out of the shop. "Beth! Why are you so mad?" Lana let go of my hand and scowled at me. "I'm sick of this town. Why does everyone look like an animal? I mean, Nook had a freaking tail! A _tail_ Lana! This place isn't normal!" I dropped all the bags and kneeled down. "It's not all that bad." Lana sat down next to me and squeezed my shoulders. "We still have our house to check out!" She sprung up and rocked back and forth on her heels. "Well?" She prompted. Chuckling, I gathered up the duffel bag and the pack, which had been partially submerged in a puddle. "Alright. Let's check out this house." Lana walked with a bounce in her step. After about ten minutes we had to cross a cute little bridge. "Aw! Beth, this is just like out of a movie!" Lana flung off her socks and shoes and dunked her feet in the water. "Sit with me." She patted the stone next to her. "Sweetie, we have to go get our house set up. We can do this tomorrow, okay? Or maybe we could later tonight? Besides, people walk by here." She gazed up at me and pouted her lips. "Okay. Could you help me with my socks?" I sighed and gathered up her bright pink and blue socks. Lana grabbed her sneakers and lined them up.

"My socks?" She wiggled her toes and giggled. I smirked and easily slid them one despite her wet feet. "Alright, put you shoes on and we'll go check out the house." I patted her knee and stood up.

"Lana, wait up!" She had rushed ahead. The house was in view. It had a dark blue roof and a brick chimney. It looked like it was a two story, with a nice back window on the top floor. "Lana! Hold on!" Running, the duffel bag bouncing against my ribcage, I finally caught up with her at the door.

It was a simple wooden door with a window close to the top. There was a bright red mailbox a few feet away, and the area in front was cobblestone. "This is so nice! It's so close to the ocean!" Lana gazed across the sandy beach. That worried me. "Lana, you can't go swimming without me, okay? I'm not kidding. I don't want you going into the water without me." I squatted so we were eye level. "Okay Beth. I promise I won't go near the ocean." She held out her pinky. "If I pinky-swear I won't ever do it." I held out mine and we both shook them. "Now," I grinned widely. "Let's go see our rooms!"

I opened the door. As we walked inside, I could see Lana was disappointed. "It's not _that_ bad. I mean, it has alright flooring." I chewed my lip. "At least it's not dirt, like Mr. Nooks!" Lana snickered. I poked her belly. "C'mon little bug. Lets put our stuff away."

We shuffled up the narrow staircase. When we finally got to the second floor, I was pleasantly surprised. There were four twin beds, each against one side of the wall. In the ceiling atop one of the beds was a thin chain and a vague outline of a square shaped crack. "Your not sleeping in that bed." She nodded. "Neither are you." I patted her head and set our bags down on one of the beds. "No dressers..." I mumbled and glanced around. "Well, we can just use the bags until I find something." Smiling reassuringly, I took Lana's small knapsack and set it next to the rest of the bags. "You hungry?" I turned toward her as I was going down the stairs. "Yeah. Do we have any food?" I cocked my head. "Uh, no. Wait here. I'm just gonna go pop to Nooks. I thought I saw some food. Unless you want to come?" Lana yawned. "No. I'm pretty tired. I think I might take a nap. Will you lock the door?" She eased herself onto one of the beds and closed her eyes. "I'll be back soon." Walking down the staircase, I realized I would need to prepare many things to get the house ready.

I had made the journey to Nooks in half the time Lana and I had. Opening the wooden door, I was again consumed by the stench of dirt and overall mustiness.

Welcome, welcome! Please, feel free to look around!" Nook always seemed to be very loud. I scratched behind my ear. "Do you have any food here? Or is there a grocery store nearby?" I wasn't looking forward to my conversation with Nook. From what I figured out last time, it was bound to be long winded and irritating. "Ah, yes! Right this way, hm?" He led me to a small display case full of apples, oranges and peaches. It had a thin layer of frost, so I knew it was refrigerated. There was also large packs of beef jerky hanging on pegs. "Since your new, and have no clue what a bell is, I'm going to give you a deal, yes?" "Sure. Why not?" "Great! Three apples, one pack of jerky, and an orange for just two of your funny little dollar things." I raised my eyebrows in disbelief. "Really? Well, alright. Here." I pulled out two tens and a handed them to Nook. "Thank you! Here are your things, yes?" He quickly handed me my things and shooed me out. "Er, thanks!" As I left the shop I noticed a thin, curly haired girl was walking into the shop. Her hair looked more like sharp quills instead of curls though. I figured it was just the styling. "Hello." She smiled politely and walked inside.

I hurriedly made my way home. I wasn't that good of a sister to leave my eight year old sister home alone, but this seemed like a different town. And, my sister took half a year of karate. That hardly qualifies me to leave her, but it makes me feel a little better.

My shoes clicked sharply against the cobblestone. As I used my free hand to open the door, I dropped one of the apples. "Crap." I eased open the door. "Lana! Come help me with this!" I heard a loud crash, then Lana came rushing down the stairs. "What happened?" Her eyes darted around nervously. I rolled my eyes. "Just pick up that apple and we can have lunch." "Oh. Okay." I moved into the small kitchenette. Storing the orange in the mini fridge on the counter, I yawned and leaned back. Taking my hair out of the bun, I let my curls cascade down my back.

"What, are you vogueing?" Allan smirked and took a bite out of the apple. "Lana, you should of let me wash that." I frowned. Shrugging, she told me she didn't really care. "Well, we can feast on apples and beef jerky." Grinning, I popped the bag open and tossed her a piece. "So," she chewed and swallowed. "How was Nook?" I shrugged. "Alright, I guess. I saw a girl walking into his shop." I took another piece of jerky. I didn't even realize I was hungry until I started eating. "You think they like each other?" She nibbled on a piece of her apple. "No. Probably not. Listen, finish up your apple. We have to go to the town hall to get a key."

"Do we have to?" Lana groaned and flopped on the ground like a rag doll. I laughed and picked her up. "Yes, little bug. We do. Now, eat your lunch. We are going to go on an adventure!" She giggled. "Love you, Lana." She hugged me tightly.

"I love you too Beth."


	4. Chapter Four

**Chapter Four **

I took the last bite of my apple. Lana had started another piece of jerky, and was trying to bite a piece off. I smiled and threw the apple in the trash. "So," I wiped my hands on my jeans. "What do you say we go get the key to our house?" She stuck the jerky in her mouth and gave me a thumbs up. Rolling my eyes, I opened the front door.

The sun was hidden behind clouds. Hopefully it wouldn't rain again. "We'd better get moving." Just as I said that, I heard a rumble of thunder, then a streak of lightning across the sky. "Get on my back." I crouched down so she would be able to hop on. "Secure?" I stood up. Her arms were around my neck and I held onto her ankles. "Yup!" She tightened her grip around my neck. I hoisted Lana up slightly and then took off.

I had just made it across the bridge when the first drop of rain hit the ground. "Beth," Lana nervously kicked my thigh. "It's raining!" "I know. I'm gonna try to get to the town hall."

I didn't make it. From the bridge, Nooks was ten minutes. Then, ten more to cross the forest. Scattered around were thick groves of trees. "Hey, Lana. We're gonna go under one of those trees, okay?" I felt her nod and rest her head on my shoulder. I quickly darted under the thick cover of leaves.

I let Lana crawl off my back and lean against the tree. "This is exciting." She said sarcastically. "Oh, shut up." I playfully punched her arm. She gazed into the canopy of leaves. "Hey, Beth! Look! Peaches!" Without even thinking about falling, she grasped a thin branch and hauled herself up. "Lana!" I stood up, and my face was hit with moist branches and leaves. Fanning my face spastically, I eventually got most of the overall wetness off from my face. I was vaguely aware of a thin branch stuck in my hair, and a leaf plastered on my cheek. "Lana McKay! Get down here right now!" No response but leaves shaking to the left. "Oh my God." I threw my head back and groaned.

"Need some help?"

I stiffened. Slowly turning around, I saw myself face to face with a boy.

Not a weird animal hybrid like Nook. _But an actual boy. _

"I have the current situation properly handled. Thank you for your request in aiding me get my sister down from a tree, but it is not needed." I turned on my heel, jumped, and successfully landed on one of the lower branches. "Okay, Showoff. No need to go all sixteenth century. Besides, your sister is over there." His eyebrows raised, the Entirely Human Boy pointed to a neighboring tree, which my sister was sitting under with a sandy haired boy. "What!" I marched over, oblivious of the pouring rain that the tree's thick canopy had protected me from.

"Lana McKay!" I scowled, indicating the boy might want to hurry. He brushed himself off, gave me a toothy grin, and rushed over to the Human Boy. Lana was surround by at least ten peaches, which if I wasn't so mad would wonder how she carried that many.

"Home." I growled, hoisting her up by the arm. "Now."

"Hey, Non-Animal Freak! Come over tonight. And bring your sister." He winked at me. Wait, no. He winked at my _sister_. "Alright, perv." I mumbled to myself. I led Lana and myself through the rain, intentionally letting us get soaked. _  
_

"I'm sorry." Lana had changed out of her clothes when we got home and I brushed out her hair and rebraided it. She was sitting on her bed, and I was leaning agitating the wall, my hair in a makeshift ponytail until it dried out. "Can we go to Finn's house later? He invited us." She looked down. I sighed. "I don't know Lana. What you did today wasn't good. You could have gotten hurt. So, no. We can't go to Finn's tonight. Maybe-" Lana unexpectedly started bawling. "B-b-b-but he's th-the only f-f-friend I h-have!" She hiccuped herself through the sentence. "Oh, uh, Lana, don't cry! We can go! Just don't go climbing in trees, okay?" I awkwardly patted her back. She sniffled and nodded. "Okay. I won't. What time is it?" I glanced at my watch. "Twelve thirty. Lets wait until the rain stops to run our errands, okay?" I smiled and hugged her.

"I'm bored." The rain was still coming down in sheets. "Why don't we draw the house! We can make up a plan for it!" I tried to make it sound exciting, but I wasn't even convinced. "No! I wanna hear a story." Moving to the small table by the window, Lana plopped on my lap and curled up against me. "Okay, Little Bug. Want to hear the story of how Clarie was born?" I wrapped an arm around her back and the other around her waist. "Yes!" She stared up expectantly.

"Well, I wasn't born yet. But Aunt Jeanette-you've met her-has told me this many times. It was a very dark, gloomy day. Mom was reading the newspaper and Aunt Jeanette was making breakfast. Dad was at work. Or, he was busy. I don't really know. Anyway, just as Aunt Jean had finished the eggs, mom's water broke. The eggs fell on the ground and both of them were hobbling out the door. They got to the hospital in under twenty minutes and then they were in the hospital bed." Lana gasped. I tapped her nose and she scrunched it up and sneezed. I giggled and continued with the story. "Mom didn't start having Clarie until the next afternoon! Clarie was born March 15, 1995. And that's the story of how your older sister was born." I kissed the top of her head. I glanced out the window and saw that it wasn't raining.

"Okay! Let's go get some errands done!" Lana scowled up at me.

"Chimichanga will get you." She added in a low, ominous tone.

"Dear Lord.." I murmured.

* * *

**Hello everyone! First off, I want to thank my four lovely reviews and my two AMAZING followers! Next, I want to apologize for the time it took to write this chapter. It's probably my least favorite one, but I REALLY wanted to get something out tonight. Anyway, since school has started I'm going to update every Friday night. Pinky swear! Lastly, I want to ask you guys a question! What should I name the Entirely Human Boy? I'm so confused about how to make a poll, so just leave your suggestion in the reviews! Also, we will DEFIANTLY hear more about Clarie. It will eventually make sense if it doesn't right now. Sooo... Bye for now! **


	5. Chapter Five

**Chapter Five **

To my great surprise, it did not immediately start raining as we stepped outside. The sun was hidden by many puffy white clouds, however I took no notice to that and continued walking. Lana skipped ahead, occasionally gazing up at the trees. I kept a weary eye on her. Hopefully she wouldn't go climbing again.

"Beth!" Lana squealed. "Hurry up!" Shielding my eyes from the now bright sun, I continued my slow walking speed. "Patience," I called up the path. She huffed and crossed her arms. I smiled and stuck my tongue out at her. She scowled.

As we approached the Town Hall, I noticed the Entirely Human Boy was fishing with his little brother by the river. I could hear him talking about how to cast a line, and I knew I would probably be teaching Lana to do that soon. I focused my attention to the building, and was surprised to see an old, wrinkled green turtle leaning against the wall. He had on a top hat and a brown pinstriped suit.

He hobbled over to us. "What person of authority do you respect most?" He spewed a list of jobs out at us, one of which was mayor.

I remember him from when we first got here. He was napping in a chair behind the counter where Phyllis was. "Mayor!" Lana shrieked. "Ah! Really? Good girl!" He patted her head and smiles fondly. "Now! As you may already know, today is the Fishing Tourney! Catch a big one and see if you can beat the record!" "Thanks. But um, can we have our house key? I forgot to grab it when I was speaking to Pelly." "Not an issue!" He replied happily. "Here you go!" He dug around one of the pockets in his coat and produced a small, shiny golden key with a dark red circle opposite the part you stick in the door.

"Thank you, sir!" I waved back to him as we walked away. "What time is it?" Lana shaded her eyes with her hand and gazed up at me.

"One thirty. C'mon, let's get home so we can get ready. You need a shower." I laughed as Lana frantically sniffed her armpits. Tucking the key in my sweater, I scooped her up and held her the rest of the walk home.

"Wearing a SKIRT! Cause you think he's CUTE!" Lana had pulled on a pink tank top and light brown shorts. "Lana, shut it." I finished brushing my hair out. When we got home we had both taken hour naps, so when we got up I got Lana in the bath and I started to get dressed.

I left my hair in the ponytail. I put on a light gray skirt and donned a long sleeved pink shirt.

"You're no better!" I tickled her tummy. "Please! I have on a tank top and you have a cute little outfit!" She squealed as I continued to tickle her. I glanced at my watch. "Oh, sweetie. It's four. We should get going."

I jumbled through my pack and pulled out the map. "Alright," Flattening the map on the table, I quickly scanned around looking for his house. "What did he say his name was?" My eyes had gravitated to bottom right corner, where a house marked with the words 'Garret Kitch' stood. "Uh, I think Finn said it was Gerald or something. Maybe it was Gerard."

"Garret?" I hopefully spewed out. "Yes!" She bounded over and grabbed my hand. "C'mon!" She gleefully pulled me out the front door, and before I had time to tell her to slow down, we were at the front stoop of the Garret residence.

**Hello again! My deepest apologies for my temporary hiatus. However, to look on the bright side both Fall Out Boy and I are out of the hiatus-y thing. I can't promise the updates will be weekly, but I'll defiantly be posting. Before I go, I wanna thank my AWESOME readers. I was convinced no one would know about this, but two hundred people read it! Sorry for the short chapter. Kinda wanted to leave it at a cliff-hanger. Well, this is all for now. Look alive sunshine.**


	6. Chapter Six

**Okay, so before I start on my massive apology, I wanna thank my five awesome reviewers and my four absolutely amazing followers. Seriously, you guys are pretty chill. **

** But, I am truly sorry. I've read fanfictions that are so awesome and I'm like 'aw yes son I think I'm gonna follow this story yes' only to find out they haven't been updated in quite a long time. So I'm very sorry to the people who waited for the next chapter, only to never have it come. **

**I'm not sure how many of my followers are actually going to read this. So, before I leave all of you amazing people and this story behind, I just want to thank you again. **

**So long and goodnight.**


End file.
